Birthday What
by sujjin
Summary: A birthday Party takes on new meaning for an occupant for konoha but suprises arent always bad.


Birthday What

It was an late cold day on the 27th of December, and for one person it was a rather special

day.

Hinata Hyuga, a timid and somewhat shy 18 year old chuunin was walking back from the

hokages tower after giving her mission report not 30 minutes before, when she heard a

loud yell come from up the road.

"HINATA" the voice called "WAIT UP", soon enough she could make out the bright

smiling figure of her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki kicking up a dust trail as he sped up to

her.

"Hinata your back from your mission already" he exclaimed, "y y yes naruto kun, it ws

only a c class a anyway" she said.

"oh" naruto scrunched up his face in thought, his face lit up "oh yeah" "hinata come with

me" with that he grabbed her hand and began dragging her through the streets till s

He was panting slightly in exertion, when she looked up she found she was right in front

of his home.

" naruto kun what are we doing here" hinata asked "you'll see" was her only reply, as they

made there way inside she couldn't help but notice the entire house was pitch black,

feeling slightly nervous, she opened her mouth to speak when,

"SURPRISE" came from all around her, she blinked before her surroundings slowly dawned on her about what was going on.

She quickly threw her self yelling thank yous to everybody before stopping to give naruto a deep kiss. "thank you naruto kun you don't know how happy this has made me", "oh I think I do, now lets get started".

Everyone was there and had brought something:

Chouji had come by and brought plenty of snacks, and a large cake

Ino brought a long some flowers

Sakura some books

Kiba and shino both brought some chocolate

While the rest brought supplies to help with the decorations for the party.

Soon enough everyone had eaten their fill of food and cake and all the gifts have been given, the usuall generic gifts of clothe, photos and the like, as everyone passed there gifts, hinata noticed naruto has hung back.

"naruto kun whats the matter is everything all right" "of course but now it is time for my gift but first we have to have the usual birthday tradition". he said with a smile.

Confused she asked "what tradition", chuckling softly " why its time for the birth day girl to get the birthday _spanking" _stated naruto emphasizing the spanking.

A blush bloomed across her face "a a b birthday WHAT" she squeaked slightly while looking for a quick exit if needed, "a spanking hina chan" with that she bolted for the door but didn't notice the kage bunshins naruto had made earlier grab her and start dragging her toward naruto' s chair.

As they draped her over his lap she started kicking but will three people holding her down there was little she could do, as naruto rubbed her bottom softly she started to squirm "now hinata if you want we can do this outside" naruto whispered.

At that thought hinata quickly calmed down and stopped struggling "o okay n naruto kun ill be good"

"I know, now are you ready" he asked, not trusting her voice she nodded, " good now Count them out for me please"

WHAP "Ow one"

WHAP "eep two"

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP " OW ow ow eight"

Squirming uncomfortably she barely heard naruto tell her that she was almost half way done,

At this point her face was neon red from embarassment and a tinge of arousal, and naruto began slapping allover her burning bottom.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Ow nine ooh ten ahh eleven twelve thirteen fourteen" she was relieved it was almost over, but was slightly curious why he stopped.

"tell me hina chan what do you say to getting a little birthday paddling as well" she paled at this but couldn't stop the shiver of exitement it brought, seeing her face whiten he chuckled "don't worry I was only joking" and quick as lightning he sped through the last four spanks making her gasp, "there now were all done, er almost" and with that he let her up with one last swat "just one to grow on honey"

He brought her a pillow and a chair and gently sat her down "don't forget I havent given you my gift yet", everyone was curious what it was he got her and waited with baited breath, and looked on in shock as he got down on one knee pulled out small box asking that all important question.

"Hinata Hyuga ill you consent to being my wife", sitting there in shock she coulnt move before tackling him screaming "YESSSSS" before giving him a passionate kiss.

Later in the evening naruto and hinata were sitting on his couch snuggling to each other, but before they fell asleep they both had the same thought _'this was the best day ever'._


End file.
